Money, Money, Money!
by Nyphetamine
Summary: Kagome just wanted to live an easy life when she decided to seduce a rich heir to a huge company. She didn't want to worry about money. Sesshoumaru just needed a bride for publicity. Can a marriage for the wrong reasons turn into love?
1. Take a Chance on me

_Kagome_

Boring.

That was how his lips felt against mine. Entirely unfulfilling. Weren't kisses supposed to be sensuous and enjoyable? He wasn't a bad kisser. The whole reason I was kissing him was because he was considered the best kisser in school. In an effort to make me, the cynical Kagome Higurashi, believe in love, my best friends enlisted in his help.

But my heart didn't even skip a beat.

"Eh", I exclaimed when he finally pulled away from me. "I felt nothing."

His face looked nonchalant, but I could tell Hojo had never been told he didn't make a female melt.

"Really? I kissed you with all the passion I could…"

"Yeah. I could tell." I watched his face droop with disappointment. "Don't worry; I would have felt nothing no matter who was kissing me. Love doesn't exist, so naturally someone as focused as I am wouldn't feel anything. Besides, security is far more valuable than some chemical reaction inside the body that makes you want to swap spit with someone. I mean, it's not even logical. Think of all those germs festering and being shared." I shivered and rubbed my arms at the thought of what germs I may have just gotten from him.

"Wow. That was… harsh."

"No worries. You can believe in love if you want." I patted him on the shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better. He opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it, either confused or fearing I would just brush off anything he had to say in defense. He nodded and mumbled 'goodbye', walking away like a defeated dog with his tail between his legs and his head down.

I sighed and started to turn away, acting as if I didn't notice my friends as they tried to silently sneak out of the bushes they were hiding in.

"Hey Kagome! Wait!"

I stopped and looked at them, smiling.

"Oh, hi you guys!"

"So uhm… how'd it go?"

"I think you know. You had front row seats to the show."

I watched as my three friends blushed.

"Kagome, you need to open up. Seriously, today was our last day of school. We are out on our own now and you have never dated anyone. Your first kiss was based on a theory that he could make you believe in love, and you felt nothing! A girls first kiss is a huge deal normally."

"I'm not normal", I responded in monotone. "My life does not focus on romance or kisses."

I watched my closest friend, Ayame, shift uncomfortably.

"It's a shame… Some day you're going to wish you had a man to love."

"Don't need one."

They all looked at each other and sighed, defeated.

"Well we have plans to go get some ice cream. Wanna come?"

"No thanks." I gave them a regretful smile so that my rejection wouldn't sound so cold. "I have family plans", I lied.

"Oh, alright." They looked somewhat relieved. "Well, take care! We'll see you later Kagome!"

"Bye!"

They left me alone. I knew they were frustrated with my inability to share their perspective, but I would be able to live a lonely life as long as I could have security. I had been preparing myself for that life for a long time and nothing they said could make me change my mind.

-XOXO-

"Isn't that a bit cruel?" I wiggled in my seat as I thought about what my brother was telling me.

"Yeah, maybe. At the college I attend, women are always watching us when we enter or leave the building. A lot of my peers seem to get easily intrigued. Of course, it would be nothing for you to get one of the guys. You've got a huge rack."

I slapped my brother Miroku, reminding him to bite his perverted tongue.

"Sorry", he said sheepishly. "Anyway, most of the rich guys at my school studying law and business have never been with a woman. They have family reputations to uphold. Of course, you would have to at least _try _to be charming. Seduce one and convince him to put a ring on your finger and you'll have money for the rest of your life."

Even though the idea seemed wrong to me, I couldn't help but consider it. I did have the goods to seduce the guys at that college. What I needed was the ability to charm one of them. My personality wasn't the most desirable. I was self centered, independent, incapable of swooning stupidly over men, and maybe a little bossy.

"I'll help you", he offered. "I can help you dress in a more attractive way and teach you some ways to be charming."

I looked up at my cousin and smiled.

"Aw, are you being nice or is there something in it for you?"

"Well, naturally you'll reward me with your husband's money once you're rich." He grinned like a Cheshire cat and held out his hand. "Deal?"

I hesitated, carefully considering my options.

"Deal", I decided. Even if I failed, it would be fun trying.

-XOXO-

_Sesshoumaru_

"I am sorry, father, but could you repeat what you just said? I fear I failed to retain the information because of how utterly ridiculous it was." I crossed my arms across my chest as my father sighed at my obstinate reply to his 'important information'.

"Sesshoumaru, please. My company is doing well, but it could do so much better if you would get married. You are the oldest son, and naturally the heir to my company. InuYasha is still in high school and has no maturity at this point. Please hear me out. I don't want to have to arrange a marriage, so please comply."

His eyes looked at me pleadingly. If it had been anyone else, I doubt I would have even considered it. I probably would have had them killed for the sheer stupidity of the idea. I am not the kind of guy to pay attention to women, let alone marry one.

"Any woman who marries me will be unhappy. I don't care about such frivolous things as romance."  
My father's mouth set into one fine crease. "I know, son. But this is very important. I want to give you a chance to find someone, at least. Just try, please."

I looked at him for a long minute before nodding.

"I'm not promising anything, though."

My father smiled and grabbed my hands in his, hoping to get a hug out of me. I simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow, prompting him to release my hands.

"Right. Thank you, son. Just in case, I will try to find someone to arrange a marriage with. If you haven't picked anyone in a month, I will contact them."

I nodded and stared at the floor as my father left the room. I knew I wouldn't be able to make a girl fall in love with me. Nor would _I_ be able to fall in love. But I would try my best for my father. For the money.

-XOXO-

_Kagome  
_  
Miroku was a beast. He knew his fashion and cared so much about it that after I had angered him by picking two 'modest' dresses, he decided to pick out the clothes for me. I watched in horror as he piled micro-mini skirts and see-through tops onto his arm. I wasn't the dress-to-my-feet kind of girl, but I barely ever showed skin above my knees. It's like an invitation to be hit on by hopeless drunks on the subway.

"Here, Kagome." I put my hands out and took the clothes he dropped into my arms to a nearby dressing room. I pulled off my t-shirt and slipped on the first shirt in the pile. I looked in the mirror and posed. I was impressed with how well the shirt seemed to work on my body. It was low cut in a way that made my chest look big, but not undesirably so. It had long sleeves that hugged my slender arms tightly. The shirt itself was tied off by a ribbon right below my breasts. The part below the ribbon was billowy instead of form fitting and gave a cute look to a daring low cut top. I looked to the pile of bottoms and decided to pair it with short jean shorts instead of a skirt.

"Okay Miroku, I have the first outfit on." I opened the door and spun around for him. He looked at me with appreciation in his eyes.

"For the first time, I can tell we are related. You look almost as beautiful as I do."

"Not only is that creepily incestuous, that was also extremely narcissistic of you to say. Please don't say anything from now on. Just nod or shake your head no." I smiled at him when he rolled his eyes at me and walked back into the dressing room. I looked at the pile and realized it was going to take me ages to try on all of the clothes he had picked out.

_Thirty minutes later…_

For all the effort I put into trying on all fifty million (I'm exaggerating) clothes he picked out, we decided to only buy three outfits. The more I looked at myself in those revealing clothes, the more it seemed to become a part of me. I was psyched to seduce a rich man, and I finally believed I could actually succeed. All I had left to learn was how to be a bit more charming.

"So Kagome", Miroku started.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do when you get to the school tomorrow?"

"Walk up to the gate and check out the men."

"That will make you look unapproachable. Don't eye them. That will keep them from coming to you."

"Oh."

He looked at me and sighed. I could tell he didn't have the energy to train me on getting men.

"Why don't you practice while we wait for the tram to get here?" He looked around. "There are plenty of men here, granted not rich ones. But practice your invitation skills."

I looked around quickly. I felt uneasy trying to attract strangers to me. Students at Miroku's college were one thing, but people with entirely unknown backgrounds were dangerous.

"Well… okay." I looked to one man and stared as hard as I could. It took him thirty seconds to look my direction. I lifted the corners of my lips, but quickly dropped them to a frown when he furrowed his eyebrows and stood, walking away from my sight. "What was that? I smiled at him!"

"No, you were sneering. You obviously don't know how to smile."

I turned to Miroku. My face was heating up from irritation.

"I can too smile!"

He laughed at my statement and demonstrated what I guessed was supposed to be my face when I had smiled. His lips were pulled back awkwardly, revealing his canines. He stared at me. He reminded me of a dog, preparing to attack an innocent mail man.

"I did not look at him like that!"

His face quickly changed as he bent over, laughing at me. "Yes you did!"

I crossed my arms and turned away from him. I was thrilled to see the tram approaching. As soon as it stopped, I stepped on it, marching to an open seat and sitting down. I laughed when Miroku realized there were no more seats and that he would have to stand. He reluctantly grabbed one of the germ-ridden handles hanging from the roof of the tram.

The ride would take a few minutes, so I decided to practice my smiling skills on men who couldn't run away. I glanced across from my seat and found a young man sitting there. I continued to look at him until he finally reciprocated my stare. He smiled at me. I breathed in deeply and tried to smile once again. His eyes suddenly grew wide and dull and his smile disappeared. He stood and ran towards the doors, hiding from me. I frowned and looked to Miroku, who was laughing at my distress. My smile couldn't possibly be that bad. I had never had problems before.

"Kagome, be more natural. You're thinking about it too much."

I sighed and decided to try again. I found another man, engrossed in his manga magazine. He eventually looked up and met my eyes. I smiled at the greasy man, knowing it would be mortifying if a man like him ran away from me. He pointed a finger at himself and mouthed 'me?' as if it was impossible. I nodded and bit my bottom lip like I had seen that one chick do in all of those ridiculous vampire romance movies those Americans were suckers for. It seemed to work. He blushed at my advances and stood. He walked over to me and asked the person next to me if they could switch seats. When the person next to me agreed, he sat beside me.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked me.

I looked at him and nodded, smiling again.

"You remind me of this character in this manga I'm reading."

"Oh really? Who?"

He grinned and held open his magazine for me. "Him! His name is Ryuk. He's a shinigami in this manga called _Death Note_. You smile just like him!"

I was horrified. I was being compared to a demon in some manga! Not one of those ridiculously hot chicks but a _demon_!

"Ah", I murmured. "Well uh, my stop is coming up. Nice meeting you."

"Wait! You're my girlfriend now, right?"

"No", I said, standing and heading to the doors, which slid open at my stop. Miroku was close behind me.

"On the plus side", he started, "you were able to seduce a man. Just not for the reasons you were hoping." He laughed as I stared at the ground, wishing I had a jacket to cover my head with at that moment.

-XOXO-

The night had gone by quickly and before I knew it, I was dressed in one of my new outfits and on my way towards the school. Miroku had made sure I knew the best time to show up so that I would catch the rich students. I walked quickly towards the campus, which was luckily near our home. I had practiced my smile all night, trying to get it to look good enough to attract some good men.

I reached the gates after a few minutes and watched men filing in and out of the school. I strutted into their view as attractively as possible and prepared myself. A group of well dressed men looked in my direction, nudging each other. I fluttered my eyes and gave my smile a try.

I watched sadly as all of the men turned away, disgusted and scared. They scattered like I had the plague, leaving only one man in the courtyard. This man had gorgeous, long hair. He was distracted by his high-tech phone and didn't seem to notice my smiling fiasco. He probably wouldn't care about my existence. I braced myself for rejection, deciding he was my last chance.

"Excuse me!" I was sure to use a more feminine voice than normal.

He continued staring at his phone.

"Hello?"

"What?" He didn't look up.

"What time is it? I seem to have forgotten my watch."

"One thirty."

His barrier was impenetrable.

"Oh. Uhm…" I was searching for something else to say. "Could you possibly help me get to the subway? I'm a bit lost and in a hurry." I tilted my head in a cute way and looked up at him.

He finally looked at me, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Ah. Go find it yourself. Independence is more attractive than clinginess."

I breathed in sharply. If he wasn't my last hope, I would have stomped on his toes and stormed off. But I really needed him to give me a chance.

"Please. I just think you're so attractive…"

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "You think my money is attractive."

I felt my eyes widen at his blunt statement. He gripped my wrist suddenly and pulled me behind a nearby wall. I groaned in pain as his rough hand scratched against my skin. My heart began to beat rapidly as he dragged me, pushing me against the wall and pinning me with his arms. I looked at both of his arms before finally steadying my eyes on his face. I could see for the first time that he had abnormal golden eyes that seemed void of life. His eyes were daring me to retaliate against his sudden roughness, and I couldn't find it in myself to take that particular dare. I was scared.

"What are you doing?" I finally managed to ask, breathing heavily.

"Marry me" he responded in a gruffer voice than before.

"What?"

"I said _marry me_."

* * *

A/N: I'm afraid if I continue, this chapter may become too boring. I hope it was enjoyable. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this. I like the plot and hope it can make a good story! Please review! Give me ideas and let me know how you like it! Anything. =) Thank you for reading!


	2. The Name of the Game

_Kagome_

I felt my body tremble in fear. "B-but you don't know me", I managed to say, staring into his eyes with disbelief. I was rethinking my plan. His quickness to ask for marriage scared me. What were his reasons?

He smirked arrogantly.

"Isn't that why you are here? To get a rich guy to marry you?" I gulped loudly. "I have seen it many times before. You were not expecting me to act so quickly, were you? You were not ready for what you started." He dropped one arm from the wall and pulled my chin upwards, bringing my face closer to his. "Luckily for your financial troubles, I need a bride to help get my father's company more publicity. More publicity, more money."

I had finally regained control of my body, and managed to put my arms on his chest, pushing him. Unfortunately, he was much bigger and stronger than I was and he was able to stay in place.

"Why me? Why not a girl with a rich upbringing?"

"Because you are obviously heartless. Why would I ask a girl with dreams of romance and life to marry me? I may be cold, but I am not that cruel. You prepared yourself for a loveless life, therefore you are qualified. I cannot stand women like you, using men for their money. Consider marriage to me your punishment."

"What about you?" I inquired. "Isn't it punishment for you?"

"No." He released my chin and stared down at me. My strength and pride were diminished. "I do not care about love. I will hardly be around you, so I will be living life as usual."

I faltered. "Why would I say yes to you now? You plan to make my life miserable."

"Because you want money. You will have all the money you need if you say yes. No other man is going to offer it to you as easily as I am now. Other men will require romance and sex, among other things a girl like you probably has no interest in."

He had a point. Because I could care less about love, his offer was the best. I wouldn't be expected to do anything for him besides act in front of the cameras. I could in turn live a secure life. I was sure I would never find love anyway, so what was it really hurting?

"You see my point", he stated simply.

I nodded and lowered my arms from his chest. "I'm not agreeing because I'm afraid of you." I glared at him.

"I know." He smirked again, angering me even more. He stroked my cheek with his fingers, causing me to flinch away from his touch. "You're more than just afraid of me. You are disgusted by me." His voice sounded almost as if he was laughing, but his face revealed only arrogant satisfaction, not amusement. He leaned in close to my ear and made sure his lips grazed the tip as he whispered. "You should be. I'm worse than you." He pulled away and presented me with a card.

I stared hard into his eyes and snatched the card from him. He turned away from me and started to walk away.

"Don't you need my number?" I asked.

"No. I can find it."

"You don't even know my name", I yelled after him as he continued to retreat. He waved a hand at me, signaling that my name did not matter. "Hey! I'm important, you know! My name is Kagome. K-A-G-O-M-E! And don't you _dare _forget it, you impossible, arrogant asshole!"

I stood there like an idiot as he turned the corner and disappeared from my sight. Suddenly, with all the emotions that were coursing through me, I envied my friends with their silly notions of love. In fact, kissing Hojo sounded like a great idea.

-XOXO-

"How'd it go?"

I looked at Miroku as he stood from the couch, wishing I could murder him and not get caught for the stupid idea he had put in my head.

"Did you get a guy?" he pressed.

"Yeah." His eyebrows rose in surprise. "He was a real—" I stopped when I realized that my family would worry if they thought I was going to marry a bad man. "Gentleman", I finished.

"That's great! What's his name?"

"Well, uhm…" I felt the card he had given me in my pocket. "InuTashio."

"I don't recognize that name…" Miroku shrugged. "Must be in different classes. Well good! I'm glad for you." He gave me a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "I have plans of my own."

"Headed to the female dorms at the college?"

"You know it. This girl, Sango, has her eyes on me." He winked.

"More like your sun dial is set in her direction", I replied, nodding towards his lower body.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door I had just entered through and left.

"Yeah, bye to you too" I yelled over my shoulder.

As soon as I knew I was alone, I went to the chair next to our phone and collapsed. I pulled my legs to my chest and started to cry. I was scared, and I had started to think I was making a mistake. Even though my whole life had been loveless, I wanted to believe in it. I was sure a life with this man would make me even colder than I already was.

I sobbed and banged my head against my knee caps, rocking in the chair. I needed to call and tell him I had made a mistake.

I pulled out the business card and ran my finger over the printed name and phone number.

'_InuTaisho.' _

I grabbed the phone and dialed the number, shivering. I wiped my face with my free hand as I listened to the ring, dreading his voice.

"Hello?"

My stomach clenched at the voice. "I-InuTaisho?"

"Yes?"

"I'm calling about that marriage…"

"Marriage?"

"Yes! You see I—"

"I'm already married."

I stared at the floor. I thought he had needed marriage for publicity. So what did he mean by that? Did he want a mistress?

"Ah! Are you calling for my son, Sesshoumaru? He's found a girl already?"

I looked at the phone. Sesshoumaru? Realization dawned on me. His father was the businessman, not him. The card was for his father's office.

"Yes."

"Great! I will get on those marriage preparations immediately! Oh, thank you! I know it must have been a hard decision since he is such a, well, you know."

An arrogant, rude, unpleasant, contemptible asshole.

"I shall meet you soon and give you a proper welcome and thanks." My mind was reeling. How could I deny this nice man what he wanted? He seemed so thrilled. "Hold on", he said. I could hear him cover the speaker as he spoke to someone in the room. "Could you go call Jaken? We have a wedding to set up for Sesshoumaru."

My stomach clenched even tighter, making me lurch forward. I was about to gag. I had become overwhelmed. I was calling to tell _Sesshoumaru _that I had changed my mind, but ended up breaking the news to his overly excited father.

"Thank you again. We should have a dinner. I don't have anything tomorrow night, so could you come to our place and meet everyone?"

My throat was dry and I was unable to speak. I nodded, but realized he wouldn't be able to see that.

"Yes", I croaked.

"Good! Oh, do you still need to talk to Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

"Alright, well we will meet you tomorrow at around six?"

"Sure."

"Great! You know the place right?"

It was on the card I had. "Yes."

"Alright, well goodbye and thank you again!"

The dial tone filled my ear, but I was far too panicked and scared to notice he had already hung up. I dropped the phone to the ground and sank deeper into the chair.

"Kagome?" I snapped my head up and saw my mother, walking through the front door. "Are you okay?" She looked concerned as she stepped towards me, placing grocery bags on the floor gently.

"Mom", I whimpered. "I'm getting married."

-XOXO-

I gripped the handle of the mug and let the warmth of the hot chocolate soothe my dry throat. My mom watched as I downed the drink quickly.

"So… who's the man?"

I snapped to reality and put the mug down a little too hard.

"His name is Seshoemoo." I noticed the confused look on my mom's face. "Uh, actually I don't think that's his name, but I've completely forgotten."

"You don't know his name?" She stared at me hard, trying to work out what I was doing. I started to sweat, knowing my mother could probably see through my flimsy, emotional act.

"No", I stammered, "I thought I was supposed to marry his father, InuTaisho."

"Excuse me, young lady?"

I clenched my eyes shut, realizing I was giving my mom a bad impression.

"No, none of this is coming out right. He gave me his father's name, and I thought it was his name, so I just learned his actual name recently and have to get used to it."

She shifted in her seat. She didn't believe me.

"Why haven't I met him?"

"He's just so busy. He's studying business so that he can become heir to his father's company." I decided to talk him up so that my mom would admire him instead of hate him after all of the verbal blunders I had just made.

"Ah. Well why are you so distressed?" I frowned. I was hoping she would forget how upset I looked earlier.

"Well, that's because I'm having a dinner with his family tomorrow and I, uh, don't know what I'm going to wear. Yeah. They're rich, so I want to look impressive." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Well honey!" Her mood suddenly changed from concerned-bull crap-reading-mom/potential savior to overjoyed soon-to-be mother in law to a rich guy. "You should have said so sooner!"

I put my elbow on the table and bowed my head, resting my forehead on my hand. I was saved from questions, but I was not rescued from marriage. My mother had just switched to the Sesshy-sessho-whatever-his-name is team.

"I've got some nice dresses you can borrow."

"No, mom. I'm too young for your clothes."

Her face fell. "Well, what about those clothes you and Miroku bought?"

I blinked. There was no way I could tell her those were supposed to be seductive, not nice.

"Nah, too casual", I decided to say.

"I know what you can wear! That dress you wore last year to my company party."

I smiled at my mom. "Thank you! I will. I forgot about that dress."

"Yeah, and honey. Please do not smile at his parents. That was a frightening thing I just witnessed."

-XOXO-

I pulled at the dress, nervously waiting in the entrance of their mansion. The butler had gone to tell them I was there. I felt poor and underdressed in their house.

I had decided on the dress my mother had reminded me about. It was a cute dress. It had an airy, peasant top, cinched by a milky white belt at my natural waist. The dress below the belt was flouncy and cut just above my knees. I paired it with strappy heels and sheer white tights.

As hard as I tried to look good, I still felt inadequate.

"So my father invites you to dinner, and you show up dressed like _that_?"

I turned quickly, my heart fluttering from the panic his voice had caused me. There was that Seshoemoo guy, dressed in a fitted suite, making him look charming. What a disgusting sight.

"I tried very hard, thank you very much", I grunted, trying to regain my dignity.

He stepped towards me slowly, eying me. I self consciously wrapped my arms around myself.

"He wants the wedding to take place as soon as possible. But when he sees you, he'll change his mind." I glared at him.

"I'm not that unattractive, Seshoemoo. At least my name makes sense! I have a perfect publicity name."

His eyes seemed to widen for a millisecond, but it happened so quickly, I probably didn't see it properly.

"My name is Sesshoumaru. Please learn how to say it or my father will think you are incompetent. Then you will never be able to get your money."

"Fine, Sesshoumaru."

I sighed in defeat before a light bulb went off in my head.

His father wouldn't want an incompetent daughter in law, huh? Well, I would use this dinner to my advantage then.

I was going to sabotage the evening and regain my freedom.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down! Yay! It's shorter than the last one, but adding the next scene would make this chapter too long. Next time, Kagome will make his parents hate her. Maybe. =) Please review! Reviews fuel me! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Our Last Summer

_Kagome_

I silently followed Sesshoumaru through a pair of huge wooden doors into a dining room that looked like it came straight out of a movie. The walls had subtle gold wall paper, framed with wooden carvings to give the room elegance. A fireplace was located at the end of the room with a huge mirror hanging just above it. Waiters stood at pillars, waiting to serve the family. I stared up at the chandelier for a few moments before being pinched by Sesshoumaru.

I looked at the huge table in the center of the room and saw a regal man at the head of the table in a suit. His long, silver hair was tied back in a long pony tail and his golden eyes held depth and age that Sesshoumaru's did not. Beside him was a woman with large brown eyes and long, smooth black hair. She had it pulled back so that it framed her face, but stayed out of her way. She seemed less regal and more friendly than the rest of the family. I looked to the other side of the regal man and saw a younger guy, probably 17, who looked a lot like Sesshoumaru. His face, however, showed more emotion than Sesshoumaru could ever imagine existed.

He looked angry.

I gave a curtsy to the regal man, assuming he was InuTaisho. He gave me a huge grin.

"Kagome, I am so glad you could make it. Please, come sit next to my wife."

I walked towards the woman and waited as a maid pulled my chair out for me. I sat down and stared intensely at her. After a few moments, she finally looked up at me in confusion.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"So can I call you mommy?"

I heard her breathe in deeply. Thinking I had annoyed her, I let a smile slip. To my surprise, her eyes started to water and she threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly against her bosom.

"Of course you can! Oh, I've waited all my life to be called mommy! InuYasha won't give me the pleasure of such an honor! And I've always wanted a baby girl!" She realized that she was over reacting, and quickly pulled away from me, turning to her husband with her lips pouting. He looked at her with overwhelming concern, and gave her a nod. She clapped her hands together and grinned at me. "You can call me mommy! Yay!"

I lost my smile, suddenly lacking enthusiasm. "Great", I said.

I glanced to Sesshoumaru, who was analyzing my every move. He seemed annoyed. His face gave little away, but his eyes subtly displayed his feelings. I then looked to InuYasha, who just seemed distracted. I noticed that he had given into temptation and had started listening to some rock music on an IPOD. His head was bobbing up and down. I realized that if he could get away with that at a dinner, it would probably take bigger antics to make them think I was incompetent.

"So..." I started. "Seshoemoo told me I can have all the money I want if I marry him. I hope that's true. I'm a huge money lover." I grinned at InuTaisho as I made my declaration.

I heard his wife choke on her food in surprise, but was taken aback when InuTaisho smiled at me.

"Yes, you may. You'll be a part of our family, Kagome. What is ours will be yours." He gently tapped his wife on the back to help her from choking. Once she was able to breathe, she too gave me a smile, but hers was halfhearted and distressed.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Sesshoumaru stood up, bowing slightly to his parents. "Kagome and I need to talk." He looked at me, signaling the necessity of my compliance. When InuTaisho nodded his approval, I stood and followed Sesshoumaru out of the room.

"Kagome..."

"I know, Sesshoumaru, I'm messing up the evening and you'll never be able to get married. I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous!"

"Kagome, you are purposely doing this, and that is fine." I blinked. He moved in closer to me, his nose almost touching my own. "I can easily replace you with millions of different shameless women who want a chance to marry me. Ruin this, and you only hurt your chances of having a rich man. I can find another candidate easily."

He pulled away and walked back into the dining room. I followed him, feeling broken. My plans weren't working on his dad, though I was certain I had convinced his mother I was a gold digger. Sesshoumaru was also my only chance at a rich life. He could care less about my presence in a time when people are so concerned with love.

"Sorry", I murmured, taking my seat again.

"So, I was hoping the wedding could take place in three days. It will take preparations, and you should contact your family. I think three days is enough." I looked at InuTaisho in shock. I could barely determine whether or not I should call the whole thing off, much less agree to such a thing.

"She can", Sesshouaru answered for me. I realized by his stare that as his soon-to-be wife, I had lost my say in my life decisions.

"Yeah", I breathed.

"Excellent. I will get the maids on that as soon as the evening is over." InuTaisho looked at his son proudly. "I'm excited. This will be great for my business."

"rape meeeeeeee..." We all snapped our heads in the direction of InuYasha, silence filling up the room. He continued to bob his head to his music before realizing we were staring at him. "Uhm yeah?", he questioned, removing his headphones.

"Son... what did you just say?"

"Ew, dad it's a song. Get with the program." InuYasha stood, frustrated, and walked out. We all waited for the slam of his door before sharing a good laugh. Except for Sesshoumaru, of course. He merely sighed and continued eating.

-XOXO-

"Your parents are nice", I managed to say, sitting down on a chair in the den at their house. After dinner, InuTaisho had excused himself for business and Sesshoumaru's mother had insisted that we go and spend some time together.

Sesshoumaru looked down at me. "You're still here? I thought it was clear that I have no intentions of speaking with you unless it is absolutely necessary."

I pouted. I at least wanted to know a little bit more about my fiance than just his name. I barely knew that.

"Please, just tell me a little bit about yourself then I'll leave. Promise!" I smiled at him. He grimaced ever so slightly.

"Please do not smile."

I frowned and breathed in deeply. He was useless. I couldn't get through to him.

"You know how the typical plot element in stories is to have a guy who is ice cold and a girl with enough personality to warm him up?"

Silence.

"Yeah, well anyway, I'm not that warm girl. I'm just as cold as you, ice box, and so you're going to be your miserable self until the day you die. Are you happy with that?"

Silence.

"Right. But if you open up to me a bit, maybe I can open up to you. It's simple. Just tell me your favorite color."

"Why would I waste my precious life and time on contemplating preferred colors? Even your mediocre and unnecessary life is worth more than that."

"Thanks, I think."

I watched him as he picked up a business magazine, flipping through it quickly.

"So you like business."

Silence.

"My favorite color is yellow. Just in case you were curious."

When he failed to respond, I sighed and stood, deciding that was my cue.

"Alright, bye." I waved violently, but got no reaction. I turned and left, not wanting to waste the rest of my evening.

"Kagome."

I stopped and turned, going back eagerly.

"Yes? You've decided on a favorite color?"

"Say goodbye to your mom tonight. My father intends for you to move in tomorrow so that you can adjust to the house more easily after the wedding."

My heart and stomach dropped at his words, and I found myself stumbling out of the house.

-XOXO-

"Mommy", I whined as I followed her out of the kitchen. "How can you be okay with this? Your little girl is leaving!"

"My _little girl _is at the prime age for marriage. Right out of high school to a rich man, Kagome. It will bring honor to our family. You know that. And I will be able to live peacefully, as will you." She looked me over and smiled warmly. "I will miss you, though. You remind me of your father so much, Kagome."

I opened my arms to give her a hug. My eyes watered as I breathed in her scent. My mother had always smelled like fresh roses, ever since I was a kid. It was a smell I would miss like crazy in the mansion. Te feel of her arms around me was also a feeling I wasn't sure I could go on without. I knew she was hugging me gently, but I also knew she was holding back. She didn't want me to leave any more than I myself wanted to.

"Mom, what if I never see you again?"

"You're ridiculous." She pulled away and looked me in the eyes, pursing her lips as she resisted the urge to cry. She kissed me on the forehead lightly. "I will make sure they let me see you."

She turned from me and went into the kitchen. I heard her moving things around before she came back, carrying a mug of warm milk and a huge photo album. I followed her to the couch and sat beside her, cuddling up to her like I did when I was a child. She flipped the book open and looked at the pictures with pride.

"See this picture?" She pointed to a picture of me when I was a new born, crying like a tween when they first learned that the Justina Beaver or whatever her name is (Justin Beiber) concert in their town is sold out. I nodded. "This is when you were first born and your dad had just cut your umbilical cord. I remember your shrill cries when you were first born like it was thirty seconds ago."

She flipped through thee pages, pointing out the important ones.

"See this one?" I looked at the picture. It was of me when I was about four, crying and pointing at something not in the picture. "This is when Miroku thought it would be funny to try on one of your dresses and play with your barbies." She giggled and pointed to a photo next to that one showing Miroku in one of my cute pink dresses with my dolls, his mouth open because he was yelling at my mom to not take the picture. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Kagome, you have to call, okay?" I could hear that she was crying. I tightened my arms around her and nodded. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"I will call whenever I can." I felt myself becoming hollow, knowing I was trading my loving family for a cold life of financial security. It was what I had always wanted, but I also wanted my mom. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too."

We stayed that way all night, looking at old memories and crying. We fell asleep on that couch, another memory to add to our collection.

* * *

A short chapter because it took me so long, I didn't want to make the wait any longer for fear of losing readers. I have very limited access to the computer at the moment. That's why this took so long. I hope to have more time, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope this was okay! Please read and review!


	4. Super Trouper

_Kagome_

I stiffened as I stood outside the gates to the mansion I would soon call home. I was using all of my energy to avoid hyperventilating in front of the place. I was fresh out of high school and far from ready. My hand twitched from the weakness that was passing through my body. My strength had been drained.

After reminiscing with my mom last night, I had lost every ounce of my resolve. But she was so persistent, I had no choice.

"Hello, miss. Come inside."

I was jolted out of my reverie by the butler's voice. I bowed to him slightly as I entered the mansion. This time around, the decor was not so impressive. The brilliant elegance from the previous day was clouded by feelings of dread. The house seemed more like hell than paradise to me now.

"Allow me." I looked to the man, who gestured towards my bags. I handed them to him, grateful to lose the heavy weight of my baggage. Oh, if only I could lose that weight metaphorically as well. He bowed and exited the room. I could hear his voice notifying the family that I had arrived.

"Kagome, how lovely to see you again." InuTaisho entered the entry way, followed by his wife and a blank Sesshoumaru. "I hope you do not feel too uncomfortable. I know it will take some getting used to. But don't worry! We are all excited to have you here."

I looked at Sesshoumaru's face. Excitement was not how I would describe it.

"Anyway, you and Sesshoumaru should go on up so you can unpack and settle in." I bowed to him, envying the way InuTaisho could blissfully smile. For him, this wedding was a blessing.

Sesshoumaru waited for me to follow him, and then led me out of the room. I started to feel nervous and sick to my stomach when I realized he was taking me to his room. I could remember the path from my tour yesterday.

"Sesshoumaru, am I… staying with you?"

"You are about to be my wife." The statement was simple, but the trace of loathing spoke way more. I knew he thought I was stupid for questioning it.

"Yes, but you agreed that we wouldn't have to…"

"We do not. I intend to have you sleep on the floor."

"Gee, how nice of you. Really, you shouldn't have." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"I know. That kind of chivalry is what makes me so nice." The lack of humor in his voice when he spoke made the statement funnier to me than it should have been. He was not being witty, he was being serious. This man genuinely believed he was doing something nice.

I snorted in spite of myself. He turned to me, his eyes colder than usual.

"What do you find amusing?" He peered at me with his golden eyes, showing no positive or negative emotion, though I was sure I had angered him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened the other day." I stepped backwards subconsciously, but regained some confidence when he turned away and continued walking, finally reaching his room. I followed him in, glancing around.

My bags had been placed on top of his king sized bed. I saw no futon or blankets anywhere.

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru?"

He merely continued to look straight ahead.

"Where is a futon so that I can sleep at night?"

"Remember, vermin, that this marriage and arrangement is your punishment. I have no intention to make you comfortable. The cold, hard floor suits your personality." He glanced with mild disgust at my bags. "Get your trash off of my bed. Do not mess up my room." He turned on his heel and left, leaving me to unpack.

I looked around the immaculate room. The bed was covered with black sheets and a deep gold comforter. The floor was hardwood, which would be painful for my back. He had a dresser with a computer on top and a flat screen TV hanging on the wall. I had a hard time imagining a man like Sesshoumaru sitting down to watch TV. It was great comic relief to picture him watching episodes of _Glee _on repeat, while yelling at the TV when Sue made snide comments to the glee kids. I'm hoping I can witness something like that.

I walked over to his bed and unzipped my bags. I decided my clothes were best left in the bags, but took out a stuffed animal my mother had bought me long ago.

I restrained from crying as I hugged it to me. It was a puppy stuffed animal, tattered from 15 years of loving abuse.

I reluctantly pulled away from the stuffed animal and moved the bags to a corner on the ground, where I figured I would be sleeping. I surrounded the spot with the bags to make a cozy fort for me to sleep in.

"Miss, the family would like for you to go downstairs now."

I acknowledged the butler and spared one more look at my stuffed animal before heading downstairs.

-XOXO-

"Hello again, Kagome."

I bowed for the millionth time as I was greeted.

"Take a seat. We are going to have dinner soon, but we can chat a bit first."

I nodded and took the empty seat across from InuTaisho and far away from Sesshoumaru. InuTaisho and his wife seemed to notice the distance, but made no comment. Sesshoumaru was, of course, satisfied that I had decided not to be anywhere near his bubble.

"Kagome, have you unpacked?"

I looked at Sesshoumaru's mom and nodded.

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru will have no problem with you making yourself at home in his room", InuTaisho said, grinning. I bit my tongue. I was sure Sesshoumaru was doing the same. "Ah, young couples make me miss the old days." His wife shot him a sad look, to which he responded by cupping her face in his hands more quickly than I had ever seen a human react before. "But I still love these days." She looked relieved.

"Father, what are we having for dinner?"

My body tightened at the sound of his voice. It was becoming a habit of mine to negatively respond to Sesshoumaru's presence.

"Ah, yes." InuTaisho released his wife, who was still swooning at the man. "Kagome, I hope you enjoy grilled _sashimi." _

I smiled at InuTaisho as politely as possible. Food would be a good distraction from my situation.

"Speaking of food, here it comes now." I turned to look at the chef who was entering with a tray. He placed the tray down on a stand and began placing dishes in front of us.

"I have prepared for you this evening grilled _sashimi _with _gohan _and _natto_." I stared longingly at the fish he placed in front of me. It smelled like fresh _Mahi mahi, _making me imagine the Pacific coast in Hawaii. I was ready to dig in.

Suddenly my senses were invaded by a repugnant smell. I wrinkled my nose in displeasure and stared in horror at the _thing _that had been placed next to my fluffy rice.

"I'm sorry but is this… _natto?"_

"Miss, I did say I was serving _natto._ Is it not to your liking?"

I looked to the chef, who seemed a bit insulted and decided I was better off not saying anything rude.

"No, I just haven't had it in a long time and I was making sure."

InuTaishou looked appalled. "You haven't had _natto_ in a long time? How can you live without _natto?_"

I could tell our food tastes were not the same.

"We just haven't been eating very much at home. All we can afford is instant ramen." I put on a pitiful face to back my story up.

"Well then, we shall eat _natto _every night! It's great for the body, anyway."

I gagged on my own spit and stared at the table, trying to clear my throat. My plan hadn't worked out the way I intended.

"Are you okay?" InuTaisho got out of his chair and came over to pat me on the back. I held up my hand to signal I would be fine. After finally soothing my throat, I sat up straight and smiled

"Sorry", I managed to croak. "I was just so excited…."

InuTaisho and his wife smiled at me.

"_Itadakimasu_", I said, hoping to get out of this dinner alive. I waited for all of them to pick up their chopsticks and eat before digging in to my precious fish. It was all I had.

-XOXO-

I picked at the _natto_, cringing at the sticky consistency that held it all together. The scent of fermented beans was painful. I had already spent about 20 minutes breathing it in, and it was time for me to eat it. I could feel the chef and InuTaisho looking at me expectantly every few minutes.

I looked up and caught InuTaisho's eyes. I smiled reluctantly and glanced to Sesshoumaru. He had finished eating a while ago and was sitting there, staring at me blankly.

I took a deep breath of commitment and grabbed a hold of the _natto _with my chopsticks. I brought it to my lips and held my breath as I chewed. My gag reflex reacted, causing me to lurch forward. I quickly swallowed the foul food and lifted my eyes up at everyone.

"Yum", I said through my teeth as I moved to take another bite.

"Oh, Kagome."

I quickly and happily placed my chopsticks on my plate and lifted my head, glad to rid myself of the _natto._

"I'm sending Sesshoumaru into town for tonight. There is a meeting early in the morning, so he's going to stay in a hotel. I figured it would be easier for you to adjust without him here, anyway."

My chest felt lighter at the mention of Sesshoumaru being gone. I looked at him to find him still staring blankly. I'm sure he had some sort of lecture prepared for me.

"Yeah, I think it will be easier", I replied, smiling. InuTaisho grinned.

"Are you full?"

"Me?" I remembered the _natto. _"Erm, yeah I think so. I would love to keep eating, but I'm pretty full." I put on an apologetic face as the chef came over to pick up my leftovers.

"Oh, that's fine! He can just put it in the fridge and serve it to you at breakfast. Problem solved!" InuTaisho gave a deep chuckle. I felt my stomach drop. This marriage was going to be difficult.

-XOXO-

"Kagome."

I lifted my head from my magazine I was reading on the floor in Sesshoumaru's room.

"The gates of hell beckon…" I whispered cryptically as I stood and walked over to the man, who was holding on to a plain, boring bag. "Yes?"

Silence.

"…m'lord", I added in jest.

"I want to make sure you know that I will not tolerate you touching my belongings or using my bed. Your corner is the only place you are to linger. Is this clear?"

"Yes sir."

"I will know if you disobey."

"Yes sir."

"Goodbye." I watched as he left the room. I could hear his parents saying bye downstairs. Once I heard the door shut, I disobeyed.

"Ahh, comfy bed!" I threw myself on the bed and stretched my legs out, curling my toes in bliss. If he wasn't there, he wouldn't know I used his bed. He wouldn't have cameras up in his room; that would be like spying on himself, which is probably as taboo as bestiality.

I turned on my side and hugged one of his pillows. His bed was perfect—soft, but still supportive. I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply. I could see myself falling asleep here in a matter of seconds…

Sorry it took so long! Shouldn't be such a long wait anymore. I haven't given up on this story. I am having a hard time thinking of how I'm gonna get these two together without using clichés though, so please review and give me some suggestions on how to get the ball rolling on the romantic development! I'm tired of this story being so boring. xD Hopefully, if you guys review with suggestions, I can get some development in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


	5. The King Has Lost His Crown

_Kagome_

_My heart was pulsing as I ran from the incoming clouds. Their darkness spread over the land behind me, and I was determined to find a safe, bright corner to hide from them. They threatened to drown me in their heavy rains, and as tempting as it was to allow myself to die, my body refused to give up.  
Up ahead I could see a gated patch of land where the sun was shining. If I could just make it to that gate, I would be safe… I would be free…_

_I screamed as my foot caught on a tree root, tripping me. I crashed into the dirt and quickly turned around to see the clouds gaining on me. I whimpered "no" repeatedly as I crawled backwards, hoping to escape. The clouds reached me, calling to me in a low, thundering voice… _

"_Kagome…"_

_I shuddered as the darkness overcame me… my heart dropped as I realized I had no choice but to succumb. The rain showered me, slowly flooding the area._

"_Kagome…", it called._

I opened my eyes quickly, gripping the pillow that was lying next to my head. It took me several seconds to realize I had been in a dream, and that I was in no true danger of drowning. I sighed in relief and sat up.

"Kagome."

My eyes widened at the sound of his voice. I turned my head to find that I was on the floor, Sesshoumaru sitting on the edge of his bed, looming over me.

I was still in danger of drowning.

"Yes…?"

"What did I specifically request of you last night?" He stared at me, expressing very little. I could feel his tone through the timbre of his voice.

"You told me not to sleep on your bed…" I looked around and shrugged. "I appear to be on the floor, so I don't really see the problem."

At this, he stood from his bed and walked in front of me. I watched cautiously as he kneeled down, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You are now. But how did you get on the floor?"

I accepted his challenge to a staring contest and sat up straighter. "I obviously put myself here, didn't I?"

"No", he stated simply. "I put you here when I came in this morning to find you on my bed."

I gulped softly, leaning back from him again. I had fallen asleep on his bed, something I had forgotten. He leaned towards me, placing his arms on both sides of me. I was starting to get used to this method, but I was still not okay with it. I knew it was time I did something about it, but what could I do to him? He was much larger than I was, and I knew from our first encounter that I didn't stand a chance at pushing him away.

"Well," I started, steadying my nerves, "I must have been very tired… If I remember correctly, I was trying to reach the remote, which was sitting on the night stand next to your bed… The easiest way to do this was by lying on your bed and reaching. I must have passed out. You know, it has been very stressful for me…"

He raised one eyebrow slightly at my pitiful excuse. I cringed, knowing he saw right through that one.

"That is obviously a lie. You were not in the proper position for that to have been the case. When I walked in you were on your back, lying straight with your arms and your legs spread out." He leaned in closer, tilting his head to the side, still staring into my eyes. "You also had your disgusting drool plastering my pillow", he added, damaging my pride.

"I-I'm sorry…" My strength had been weakened. As usual, his method was winning.

He leaned in and lifted one of his hands to the back of my neck, gripping me with his fingers as tightly as he could. I tried to pull away from his hand, but failed miserably.

"No. You _will_ be sorry."

I closed my eyes and tried feebly to cover my body.

"Please don't, Sesshoumaru…"

He looked at my sad attempt at self defense and then back to my eyes.

"I have no intention of having sex with you, if that is what you are afraid of. I would rather torture you psychologically. Why would I be interested in sexual contact with a girl like you? The thought disgusts me."

He released my neck and sat up straighter, looking down at me in what must have been amusement. I glared up at him. I was tired of his abuse. I was not willing to stand for it any longer. I decided to deal with it the only way I could…

So I spit in his face.

His eyes widened briefly before he swiftly nailed me down to the ground, glaring into my eyes.

"How dare you. Remember I can replace you anytime I want", he growled lowly. I could feel the vibrations through his chest as he spoke. Though it frightened me, it also gave me hope that I was on to something.

I smirked.

"Good luck with that. No one wants to be with a cold-hearted jerk like you. Face it, Sesshoumaru. You're unbearable. Not even the dirtiest and lowest of gold diggers could be with you."

To my surprise, his face turned back to the blank slate it normally was.

"I see. So that was your plan. Anger me to convince me to get rid of you. You would like to leave now. If that is the case, I believe the proper punishment for your actions is to keep you here."

My heart fell. He figured me out too easily, and I wasn't aware of just how much control he had over his emotions. He was able to switch from violent anger to calm. If it had been me, I would have kicked the person out no matter what. Obviously anger was not the way to escape him. Happiness was obviously not the key, and I was sure he was incapable of sadness. The only other emotion I could fathom catching him off guard with was the very one we both refused to feel.

Love.

"I will make sure you are unhappy." He released my arms and sat back up.

I stared at him intently, considering my options. Seduction was clearly not my skill. Sesshoumaru always threatened me by putting his face close to mine, but his reaction to my spit and his declaration that he had no sexual desire for me implied that he would never think of actually stealing a kiss from me.

"If you ever try to do that again, I will have you punished." He stared down at me. "Do you understand?"

I looked up at him blankly.

"Understand?", he asked again.

I reached up and pulled him toward me quickly, knowing I would only have a second to catch him off guard. I pushed my lips against his as passionately as I could. I kept my eyes open to see the expression on his face.

I had never seen his eyes so wide.

In a matter of milliseconds, he had pushed me away and stood up, rushing to the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and looked at me, his composure not completely regained.

I sat up straight and looked him in the eyes, daring him to speak. This time, I was going to win.

He simply turned from me and left the room, shutting the door loudly.

I released a sigh and tried to stand up. My legs failed on me, causing me to collapse back on to the floor. My body felt as if it was liquid, and only my heart remained to remind me that I was alive. It beat so furiously, I thought my chest would burst open. I placed my hand over my heart, as if that would calm it. I bit my bottom lip gently, remembering the kiss I had just forced upon the man.

Inside, I could feel something… a flame of some sort. One kiss with this man, and a fire had been ignited within me. Was it loathing? Fear of the consequences?

It couldn't be. The feeling was so different from the hatred and fear I had felt during previous encounters.

I laid down and buried my head into my pillow, releasing a scream of frustration. This kiss was nothing like that kiss I shared with Hojo. It couldn't compare at all, no matter how hard I tried to compare them and make them feel the same. It can't be true… It's impossible! There is no way a kiss with _that _man could actually feel…

Good…

-XOXO-

Sesshoumaru didn't make it to breakfast or to lunch. I didn't see him anywhere. I was glad that I had finally found my tool, my way to mess with him. He could use his size and strength all he wanted, but I would use my germs and my affection to retaliate.

Though there was hope, I still wasn't completely satisfied or happy. Not only was I confused about what was going on with my emotions, I felt depressed.

"Kagome, hello!" I looked toward the voice and smiled, standing from the table I had been sitting at.

"Hello, InuTaisho. How are you?"

"Ah, well I would be better off if I hadn't of just seen that smile of yours…"

I averted my eyes quickly, getting rid of the smile. I seemed to be getting a lot of insults because of it lately.

He placed his hand on my head, causing me to jump. I looked up at him to see him smiling gently.

"What's wrong, Kagome? I can tell that something must be on your mind."

"It's nothing, I promise. Just stressed out because of the wedding."

"Don't you worry, little one!" He removed his hand and embraced me in a huge, fatherly hug. "I have people taking care of all the details. You just relax and stay pretty." He pulled away, his hands gripping my arms. I felt secure. My father had been gone for so many years, I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be hugged by a dad. It was comforting to know that even though my relationship with Sesshoumaru was cold, there was a man who could give me warmth. A man who made me feel like family.

"Thank you", I said, smiling a true smile.

"Now that smile I can accept", he exclaimed, grinning. "Sorry, but I have business to see to. I'll see you at dinner, Kagome." I nodded as he walked away.

I sat back down in the chair and sighed. The only thing I could think of was my mother. I was sure she must be alone, crying. Her husband left her, her oldest son left her, and now I left her. The poor woman had worked all her life for the three of us, and we repaid her by leaving. I pressed my cheek against my hand.

I closed my eyes. I could remember a time before my father had passed away when I was much younger. I had been having a hard time sleeping, so I went into the living room and asked if I could be held. My mother pulled me into her lap while my father sat next to us and held my hand. I could still remember the song my mother sang to me.

I smiled and sang softly to myself.

"_A mother looks at her child,_

_Holding her close in her arms,_

_Wishing that time_

_Could stand still on its_

_Own,_

_This time in 18 years, _

_Her little girl will be out on her own_

_And she's gonna miss her…_

_Moments are like shooting stars_

_Blink and they're gone,_

_Time is our companion,_

_But it always slips by…"_

I stopped when a tear on my hand brought me back to reality. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. Why was I here? Why would I leave my mother?

I breathed in deeply, deciding that crying was not going to get me out of that house. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and lifted my head. I jumped at the sight in front of me.

Sitting in the chair across from me was the one and only Sesshoumaru, staring at me.

* * *

Of course, I took forever to update. I think I have an idea for how to tie things together, so hopefully I can get to updating before I go to college. Maybe a few more chapters, since they obviously need time to develop a relationship. But I think I know how to get these two together now. It's probably obvious, haha. Thank you for reading!


End file.
